dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Portrait of the Stained Princess/@comment-28060534-20190502130745
I've just finished the beta, not going to spoil anything without a warning. The game is worth the time taken, guys, If the full game developes correctly, then I think it's time for Ballad of Rapunzel and Return of the Salt Princess to find a third sibling in the top games. The first appearance of the Stained princess in the opening cutscene is something that will haunt me for a while, scary and beautiful O_O definitly wouldn't want to be in Siegfried's place EVER O_O The tape recorder cutscene definitely filled me with information and set the tone. The music is amazing, but I noticed that one of them is actually a faster recycle of "Althea's song" which is extremely annoying as there's THREE versions of the same track, I also wished that the main menu music is more sad towards the fairy-tale and more tense, but the spanish tones still got me. The scenes arts were beautiful but wished if they were more colorful and glowing as well as being more sharp, the same can be said for the cutscenes, they really need to be sharper. The gameplay, the puzzles and the FROGs are ok, my love for Dark Parables isn't for only them, so they aren't a big deal for me. What I liked more is the fact that we are getting more backstories early in the BETA, I LOVE THE PRINCESS but the prince really got me, he is in love with the princess and for just a lie, look what has he done?! This can't come from a person you love. Also am I the only one who think that the duckling is portraited more towards being the prince's daemon, I know it's impossible but you can see it. Anyway, I'm pretty certain that the solider that pushed us is Siegfried who also is the shadowy figure that stalked us during my investigation, why did he do it? To save us before the stained princess suckes us in her own portrait to take her place, which gives me an idea that the portrait is cursed and the stained princess can't leave it for so long unless someone takes her place and she wanted the detective to have this honor. It's possible that the second scream came from Siegfried because he pushed her to save her from being trapped in the portrait but never meant for the detective to fall from the tower. As for that rock, I'm certain that it's where the Prince resides for now and his illness threatens the safety of the world, perhaps he was brainwashed or something, and the princess are eager to find the water of life to free herself AND heal him, we are told that the water of life heals illnesses and removes curses but the problem is that the painting always draws her to it. Also, it is just my poor imagination or is the head statue in the atrium actually the hunter who saved isabella, and the eternal darkness also nods to dp4, but again, the prince is also from the kingdom of darkness, so the danger comes from him.